Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme
by Tommaso
Summary: La vie est un éternel recommencement... Y compris au sein du manoir des Wayne. Très très léger slash.


Pour ma première fiction dans ce fandom, j'ai choisi de ne pas opter pour la facilité. Je compte ainsi exploiter un coupe qui risque de surprendre, de rebuter mais qui, à mes yeux, est l'un des plus intéressants à exploiter dans cet univers. Une série de drabbles comme j'en fais souvent avec pour fil conducteur, "la vie est un éternel recommencement".

En espérant que l'écriture et l'atmosphère faciliteront les choses… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1.**

Le désinfectant dans une main et les compresses dans l'autre, Alfred étudia l'ampleur du désastre sur le dos et le torse de Bruce. Eraflée, entaillée en certains endroits, sa peau était par ailleurs constellée d'ecchymoses mauves et bleues. Déposant soigneusement une compresse imbibée d'éther, le majordome entreprit de nettoyer l'une des larges griffes. Impassible, Wayne le regardait faire.  
- Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela.

Alfred éclata d'un rire nerveux et se consacra à une autre blessure :  
- Ce n'est pas très différent de votre cinquième anniversaire… où vous aviez eu l'idée de tirer la queue de ce pauvre chat, tempéra l'aîné en se remémorant cet épisode sensible.

Les lunettes posées sur le bout du nez, il caressa l'épaule comme pour en apprécier l'état. Avec une passivité exemplaire, Bruce le laissa inspecter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Lorsqu'il fut question de retirer le bas de son armure, le jeune homme s'exécuta sans retenue : la pudeur n'avait de toute façon aucun sens entre eux.  
- Cela devrait aller vite, se rassura le majordome en apercevant une seule lacération sur l'une des cuisses. Vous gesticulez moins lorsqu'il s'agit de désinfecter vos blessures que lorsque vous aviez cinq ans.  
- Heureusement, non ?, répliqua Bruce d'une voix neutre. Alfred, je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire moi-même…

L'aîné poursuivit le fil de ses idées, ignorant les propos de son employeur :  
- Je ne compte plus les coups de pieds que j'ai pu prendre en nettoyant vos genoux-  
- Alfred.

Agenouillé devant son cadet, le Britannique se débarrassa de la gaze rosée et inspira profondément. Il livra ensuite la vérité nue, la main dans celle de son protégé :  
- Que vous ayez cinq ou trente-trois ans, c'est toujours un crève-cœur de vous voir revenir avec de telles blessures. Je suppose que- Les panser est ma manière de dédramatiser.

**2.**

Dévasté, Alfred peinait à retenir ses propres larmes. Il avait connu Rachel depuis son plus jeune âge, s'était émerveillé de la complicité qui liait les deux garnements et de leur ingéniosité en bêtises, dans le jardin comme dans le manoir des Wayne. Il avait essuyé les plâtres plusieurs fois, parfois fermé les yeux sur quelques batailles d'eau ou courses poursuites entre les œuvres d'art. Rachel était, d'une certaine façon, l'un des rares souvenirs de cette époque où Bruce n'était pas encore devenu l'enfant puis l'adulte tourmenté qu'il était devenu.

Tout ce que lui évoquait la jeune fille était cette période candide, innocente dont il ne s'était jamais attendu à connaître la fin. Et certainement pas d'une manière si brutale. Il voyait encore la lueur de terreur et de culpabilité qui avait envahi les yeux de ce garçon de huit ans, devenu orphelin de père et de mère. Celui qui lui avait murmuré, entre deux sanglots, « C'est de ma faute ».

Un enfant pas si éloigné de l'adulte qui l'interrogea abruptement, réfugié dans un coin du penthouse, un verre à cognac vide trônant à côté de lui.  
- C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Certaines blessures ne se referment pas, même après vingt-trois longues années. Les cicatrices, encore fraîches, venaient de recevoir un bain d'acide. Alfred pourrait encore lui expliquer longuement qu'il n'en était pas le responsable, Bruce demeurerait dans le doute toute sa vie. Son amie d'enfance s'était éteinte dans la violence et la douleur, entraînant avec elle un des derniers remparts de Wayne.

- Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Bruce soupira bruyamment, le regard fuyant et les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Alfred brossa furtivement la masse de cheveux sombres, comme il l'avait fait à l'époque. Dans de telles circonstances, il avait conscience qu'aussi héros que soit son protégé, on ne pouvait décemment réclamer à un humain d'ignorer ses faiblesses. Faisant apparaître un deuxième verre, il resservit son cadet et l'accompagna, en silence, dans la deuxième nuit la plus noire de sa vie.

**3.**

D'atroces cris avaient crevés l'ambiance feutrée du manoir. Sautant du lit, armé d'une batte, Alfred s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la provenance des hurlements : la chambre de son maître. Lâchant son arme dès le seuil de la porte, il secoua vivement les épaules du jeune homme, pris en plein cauchemar. Celui-ci écarquilla brutalement les yeux, la respiration haletante, les tempes et le dos ruisselants.

Dans un geste qui surprit les deux hommes, Bruce se redressa et se jeta vers l'avant, encerclant solidement de ses bras la taille d'Alfred. Surpris par cette action, l'aîné ne parvint guère à prendre la parole. Wayne n'était pas plus loquace, reprenant peu à peu ses idées. Le visage contre le tissu de ce vieux pyjama que portait le Britannique, il prit plusieurs inspirations, humant au passage cette odeur familière de tisane, de parfum musqué, de lessive fraîche et d'un tas d'autres nuances indéchiffrables. Pris d'un spasme, Bruce s'écarta brusquement. D'une main ferme mais tendre, Alfred le ramena contre lui.

- Dieu merci, je m'attendais à en découdre avec une demi-douzaine de brigands armés-  
- Juste un cauchemar.  
- Un peu plus que « juste » un cauchemar, d'après moi, rectifia le majordome d'une voix basse. J'ai été finalement davantage surpris par votre soudaine proximité-

Bruce, cette fois, ne chercha nullement à se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle l'apaisait, d'une certaine façon. Il se fichait bien de l'image et la réputation que cela pouvait lui donner. Plus encore, il referma ses poings sur le tissu bleu marine et posa sa joue sur le ventre plat de son aîné.

-Cette posture me rappelle ma discussion avec un jeune garçon, ici même…, débuta énigmatiquement le majordome. Un garçon qui s'inquiétait d'en aimer d'autres…

Un secret, parmi tant d'autres, qui n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur gardien qu'Alfred. Cette nuit lui laissait cependant un léger sentiment de malaise.  
- J'étais pathétique, souffla le jeune homme, impitoyable envers lui.  
- Vous aviez dix-sept ans. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte.  
- Ridicule, surenchérit Wayne, les mâchoires crispées.  
- Attendrissant, rectifia l'aîné en omettant son éternelle réserve. Mais peut-être trop jeune pour ce que vous désiriez. A l'époque, en tout cas.

Ecrasant un sourire contre l'étoffe du pyjama, Bruce retrouva toute sa sérénité. Il sentit un baiser se déposer sur ses cheveux et songea une nouvelle fois à cette fameuse nuit. Peu importe qu'il ait fallu attendre pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait : l'objet de toutes ses convoitises était maintenant sien. Apaisé, Bruce déposa ses lèvres au creux de la main qui chassait si bien ses idées noires.

**4.**

Bruce n'est pas le seul à endurer d'horribles cauchemars. Il était encore plus dur pour Alfred de subir ces derniers totalement éveillé. Comment qualifier autrement ces insomnies qui surgissaient lorsque l'homme chauve-souris parcourait Gotham ?

Condamné à hanter le manoir, Alfred s'affairait au ménage, à quelques besognes ou simplement à endurer les longues heures qui précédait le retour du héros. Assistant souvent au retour d'un homme cabossé, contusionné, le majordome préparait systématiquement un plateau de premiers soins et le déposait en évidence sur la table basse. Une manière de se rassurer et de se promettre que cette angoissante attente connaîtrait une issue plus heureuse et moins fatale que celle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer.

Face à l'immense porte d'entrée, il ricana, légèrement amer. Il avait connu des périodes plus sombres et plus longues. Se remémorant la disparation de Bruce, il ne parvint pas à se rappeler d'où lui était venue la force et l'entêtement dont il avait fait preuve. Sept années n'étaient jamais parvenues à faire vaciller la lueur d'espoir que l'aîné conservait au fond de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement du soulagement quasi euphorique qu'avait induit le retour du jeune homme. Il se rappelait aussi sans mal de la vitesse à laquelle ses résolutions passées s'étaient écroulées.

Comment pouvait-il résister aux propositions pudiques de celui autour duquel tournait son monde ? D'un jeune homme pour qui il donnerait tout – y compris sa propre vie – et qu'il avait imaginé perdu pour de bon ? C'était impossible. Même le flegme et le sang-froid le plus anglais ne pouvaient lui venir en aide.

Ces nuits infinies agissaient comme autant de piqûres de rappel lorsqu'Alfred doutait de son comportement. N'était-ce pas étrange de partager autant d'intimité avec celui qu'il avait vu grandir ? Pouvait-on concevoir un écart d'âge aussi important sans nourrir des soupçons malsains ?

Il estimait parfois que l'adulte qu'il côtoyait n'avait plus rien du garçon qu'il avait connu. Celui-ci avait disparu derrière une carapace, dissimulée à son tour sous un plastron de kevlar noir. Peut-être ressurgirait-il un jour, à la surprise générale.

En attendant, ces alliages de matériaux préservaient efficacement Bruce des coups, des lames de couteau et des balles de revolver. Encore fallait-il l'équiper d'un mécanisme de défense contre ces blessures psychologies, ces plaies intérieures, plus sournoises et profondes.

A cette idée, Alfred releva la tête, fier et sûr de lui : il serait cette armure. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

**5.**

Tandis que les lumières de Gotham agissaient comme autant de veilleuses, Alfred somnolait, raide comme un bâton, dans l'un des fauteuils du manoir. Cette attitude, alerte, lui rappela une époque lointaine où il s'agissait de guetter les pleures du nourrisson de la demeure. Se substituant parfois aux parents, il les encourageait à regagner leurs lits. Devenu professionnel dans l'art de langer, de donner le biberon ou le bain, Alfred avait presque regretté de ne jamais avoir pu remettre ces talents à profit.

Ce n'était finalement pas un si grand mal au regard des angoisses que Wayne était parvenu à lui faire ressentir en trente-cinq malheureuses années de vie. Et neuf mois, se plut à rappeler le majordome. Niché entre les coussins, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il veillait sur son maître comme lorsque celui-ci n'avait que quelques mois. Loin de s'inquiéter pour une simple poussée de dents, Alfred s'assurait du sommeil paisible du héros, victime d'un violent coup à la tête.

L'obscurité et le silence cristallisaient ses inquiétudes, l'amenant à vérifier toutes les demi-heures si le jeune homme respirait toujours. Que ferait-il s'il venait à disparaître ? Il préférait ne pas y répondre et repoussait systématiquement les inévitables questions de cet ordre.

Un constat était néanmoins inévitable : son attention, durant de nombreuses années, s'était focalisée sur ce garçon qui était devenu un adulte, brillant et éblouissant. Il n'avait ainsi jamais réalisé que leur relation avait grandie en même temps et s'était aujourd'hui mue en une chose aussi complexe que précieuse. Mais peut-on seulement s'attendre à la simplicité quand il s'agit de Bruce Wayne ? Silencieux, les lèvres du majordome esquissèrent un léger sourire.

Procédant à un dernier contrôle, le majordome eut la surprise de voir deux grands yeux s'ouvrir face aux siens. Une voix plus faible que d'ordinaire mais sûre d'elle l'interpella :  
- Vous me surveillez ainsi depuis quand ?

Alfred ne put faire autrement que de sourire :  
- Pour être tout à fait exact… Depuis trente cinq ans et neuf mois, Bruce.


End file.
